Black Pearl
by Ai Zhi Lan
Summary: [Chap 2 Update] Simple dan berarti. Itulah Black Pearl. .. "Maafkan aku… Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa keduanya." A KaiSoo/KaiDo/JongSoo Fanfiction. With Hunhan, Taoris/KrisTao, ChenMin/XiuChen, SuLay/LayHo and ChanBaek/Baekyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Pearl.**

Title : Black Pearl

Author : Ai Zhi Lan (AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rated : T

Cast : All Member EXO.

Pairing : Official Pair.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya, SME.

Triple K (Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kris) adalah bagian dari hidup saya.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

He Is My Black Pearl.

He is My Black Pearl.

My Beautiful Black Pearl.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Ia beranjak menembus kerumunan manusia yang ada di taman waktu itu. Hujan mulai turun berintik-rintik membasahi bumi.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Kai hanya mematung. Memandangi hujan yang menetes membasahi bahunya.

Orang-orang sudah berlalu meninggalkan taman yang mulai basah oleh hujan. Namun kai tak bergeming.

Lututnya bergetar, terasa sangat berat menumpu tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya, tubuh itu terjatuh di bangku taman. Tepat dimana, sejam yang lalu ia masih bercanda dengan Kyungsoo disana.

Dari matanya, mengalir cairan bening yang membaur dengan air hujan.

"Kai, kau kenapa disini?."

Kai menatap sesosok namja itu singkat, sebelum pada akhirnya, pandangannya memburam.

"Yah… Kai!. Kau kenapa?."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl. **

.

.

.

Disatu sisi, tak jauh dari tempat Kai pinsan, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menembus hujan yang mulai menampakkan sisi mengerikannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat menyilang memegangi lengannya. Berusaha menetralkan dinginnya hujan.

"Aku tak bermaksud Kai.. Mianhae.  
.

Aku tak bisa mencintaimu.. hiks..

.Tidak..

Tidak, untuk sekarang Kai. Mianhae…"

Raung Kyungsoo yang teredam oleh hujan. Ia terus berjalan. Dan berjalan. Mengacuhkan apapun yang ada didepannya.

Sampai.

Bragk!.

"Awh!..." Jerit Kyungsoo.

Ia tak menyadari sesosok namja tampan berambut merah dengan mata tajam tengah berjalan didepannya dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Baik Kyungsoo dan namja itu tak menyadari satu sama lain, hingga keduanya bertabrakan. Malangnya, seorang Kyungsoo yang bertubuh kecil terpental kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk didepan namja itu.

"Ya!. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?." Ujarnya panic.

Sepertinya, ia bukan orang korea, terdengar dari pengucapan bahasa koreanya yang aneh.

"Aku…." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Deg!.

Detakan dijantungnya.

Deg!.

Berdenyut dengan keras dan terasa sakit.

"Ya. Kau kenapa?. Gege…!" Teriak namja itu hampir menangis.

Kepala Kyungsoo terasa pening.

Deg!.

Deg!. Deg!.

Deg!. Deg!. Deg!...

"Gege!.. Tolong aku!..."

Hanya kata itu yang terakhir didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, semua kelima inderanya lumpuh. Dan ambrug begitu saja, dipangkuan namja yang kini sudah menangis.

"GEGE!".

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan penampilan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, datang dengan membawa payung.

"Apa yang terjadi?."

"Gege!. Aku telah membunuh orang!. Huweeee…" Teriak namja yang memangku Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah. Ayo, kita bawa dia ke mobil."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Apa, dia baik-baik saja dok?." Ucap Kris kepada seorang baya yang berpakaian setelan putih, dengan kacamata yang tersemat rapi diatas punuk hidungnya.

"Kebetulan, saya adalah dokter pribadi dari pasien. Jadi, anda tak perlu khawatir. Apa kakaknya sudah datang?."

"Tao…" Panggil Kris memanggil seorang namja yang tengah meringkuk di kursi, ketakutan.

"Dokter bilang, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kemarilah." Ucap Kris lembut.

Tao mengikuti ucapan Kris dan memandang dokter yang menurutnya dokter tertampan yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Apa anda, sudah menghubungi kakak dari pasien?." Tanya Dokter itu kembali.

Tao mengangguk, "Ne. Dia masih dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Nanti kalau kakaknya sudah sampai, tolong beri tahu dia untuk menghadap diruanganku. Permisi."

"Emm… Dok, apa dia sudah boleh dijenguk?." Tao menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tak makan, kau akan sakit Kai…" Keluh Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tidak mau, Hyung." Pandangan Kai kosong.

"Kau kenapa Kai yah?. Apa karena Do Kyungsoo?." Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong Kai!. Apa yang dilakukan namja itu kepadamu?." Kesal Luhan.

"…."

"Jawab aku Kai."

"Tidak ada hyung."

Luhan menghirup nafas berat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau cerita, tapi kau harus makan, arraseo?." Ujar Luhan.

Didekatkannya, suapan yang berupa bubur itu di mulut Kai. Namun Kai tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak lapar Hyung."

"Tapi, kau harus makan, Kai!."

Kai menatap mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Sedikit benteng Kai mulai mencair, tapi…

.

Ting! Tong!.

.

"Sepertinya, Kakakku pulang. Aku harus membukakan pintu untuknya." Ucap Luhan.

Kai menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Mungkin inilah yang disebut Galau. Entahlah, Kai belum pernah sesakit ini.

Ia patah hati.

Hatinya telah berhasil dijerat oleh pesona Do Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya mematahkannya begitu saja.

Do Kyungsoo….

Hanya ada nama itu dihatinya. Dipikirannya.

Hanya ada wajah itu dimatanya.

Hanya ada suara itu di telinganya.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan tidak ada celah untuk orang lain.

Seluruh pori-pori milik Kai telah diisi oleh Kyungsoo. Hanya namja itu.

.

"Apa kau ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini?." Ujar Luhan dari arah ruang tengah yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh Kai dikamar tamu yang memang ada di lantai dasar.

"Hyung… Aku mohon, berhentilah seperti ini!. Bahkan keluarga Byun sudah merelakannya. Cuma kau!. Cuma kau yang bersikeras bahwa dia masih hidup!." Teriak Luhan.

Kai enggan mendengarnya, namun entahlah, hatinya menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengintip lewat celah pintu. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi ketauhilah, perasaan Kai begitu kuat untuk melirik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang tamu milik temannya itu.

"DIA MASIH HIDUP!." Teriak namja yang terlihat awut-awutan, baik baju maupun rambutnya.

"Hanya karena jantungnya masih berdetak, bukan berarti dia masih hidup hyung!. Seluruh organnya sudah mati!. Hanya kau yang masih bersikeras bahwa dia akan hidup hyung!. Hanya kau yang melarang dokter mencabut peralatan medis dari tubuhnya hyung!. Tak tahukah kau, hyung, itu hanya menyiksanya!. Biarlah dia mati dengan tenang hyung!..."

Raung Luhan. Airmatanya meleleh. Melihat kondisi kakaknya yang lebih mirip zombie daripada seorang namja.

"Perhatikan kondisimu, hyung… Aku sedih melihatmu begini. Baekhyunpun pasti tak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Hiks…"

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan yang langsung disambut erat olehnya. Kakaknya benar-benar kehilangan akalnya, semenjak Byun Baek Hyun koma sebulan yang lalu.

.

Air mata Kai menetes, sebegitu besarnya cinta seorang Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, hingga ia masih dengan setia menunggu mata baekhyun membuka. Walau itu tak mungkin.

Kai beringsut kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

.

"Kai?." Celetuk seseorang dari arah pintu.

Kai menatap datar kearah datangnya suara.

"Aku sudah menelepon Sehun. Dia akan menemanimu. Aku kekamarku dulu ne?." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum dipaksakan. Kai tau itu.

Luhan jauh menderita dibandingkan dengannya yang sekedar patah hati. Luhan menderita karena setiap hari, ia melihat orang yang disayanginya –hyungnya- terlihat seperti orang gila karena ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

Dan Chanyeol tentu saja jauh lebih menderita bila dibandingkan dengan Luhan .

Sementara Kai?. Penderitaannya tak sebesar yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

Tidak.

Ia lebih memilih melihat Kyungsoo, orang yang disayanginya tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan orang lain daripada ia yang terlihat seperti Chanyeol. Hidup tapi tak bernyawa.

Dan Ia juga lebih memilih melihat Kyungso, orang yang dicintainya tidak hidup bersamanya, asal ia masih hidup. Asal Kai masih melihatnya sehat-sehat saja.

Sungguh, ia tak sanggup bila menjadi Luhan ataupun Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengmu?." Tanya Kris. Sesekali matanya mengintip kearah kamar pasien.

Disana Tao tengah menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bermain-main. Tao mudah sekali akrab dengan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama kekanakan. Kesimpulan Kris.

Lelaki yang ditanya oleh Kris hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku yakin, dia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja." Ujar Kris.

"Dia memang 'tidak baik-baik saja' saat ini. Kau tahu, jantungnya semakin memburuk. Ia bekerja terlalu cepat akhir-akhir ini, mungkin ia sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap namja yang lebih pendek dari Kris sambil memandang adiknya dari balik kaca yang berada dipintu bagian atas.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat akhir-akhir ini, apalagi kalau tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Hmm?."

"Apa maksudmu, Jantungnya bermasalah?."

Suho tersenyum simpul, "Semacam kehilangan fungsinya perlahan-lahan. Ia harus segera dioperasi."

"Aku ikut sedih."

"Tidak, aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah membawanya kemari dan merawatnya. Adikmu itu, terlihat akrab sekali dengan adikku."

"Ah, dia bukan adikku."

Lawan bicara Kris, menatap semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi Kris.

"Aku Kris. Dan dia adalah namjachinguku, Tao."

"Oh. Suho Imnida. Bangeupseumnida." Ujar Suho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya!. Tak usah seformal itu denganku!."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?." Tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lelaki ini dari luar kelihatan menakutkan, tapi dalamnya, dia sangat lembut.

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo…?"

"Tao imnida." Serrgah Tao cepat.

"Gwaenchana Tnao yah, aku tak papa. Naneun Kyungsoo imnida."

"Ne Kyungsoo-na, kau harus makan lagi ne?. Aaa…." Ucap Tao sambil menyuapi Kyungsoo ala pesawat terbang.

"Gumawo." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil melahap makanannya.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Kai yah…!." Teriak Sehun begitu melihat Kai yang bejalan di koridor kelasnya.

Kai menoleh, "Ada apa?."

"Aku tak melihat Kyungsoo disekolahnya hari ini. Apa kau tau dia ada dimana?." Tanya Sehun.

Kai terkejut.

Ia memang tak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo seharian ini, tapi bukankah itu karena ia yang tak mau bertemu?.

"Apa dia tak masuk sekolah?."

Feeling Kai mulai tak enak.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, bukankah kalian seharian kemarin bersama-sama?. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian setelah itu?." Tanya sehun, mengingat kemarin Kai tak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.

Kai memutar otaknya, "Dia. Kemarin dia pulang kehujanan, mungkin saja dia hanya demam." Ucap Kai tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak mau menjenguknya?. Aku akan menemanimu." Janji Sehun.

Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Sehunna!,,," Teriak seorang namja yang langsung menggait lengan Sehun.

"Luhan hyung…"

Kai dapat melihat mata Sehun dan Luhan yang saling berbinar. Cukup. Batin kai.

"Apa kau ingat, hari ini kau harus menemaniku menjenguk kekasihnya chanyeol hyung?." Ucap Luhan manis.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa!." Ujarnya kemudian, "Kai, maafkan aku sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu."

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian?."

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan agak lama.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Kai ikut untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Seperti magnet yang menariknya kedalam lingkaran masalah yang melingkupi keduanya.

Namun Kai tak mendapatkan apa-apa disana.

Hanya ada Chanyeol yang mengganti bunga dikamar pasien Baekhyun.

Hanya ada Luhan yang menangis dipelukan Sehun.

Ia hanya menonton.

Film yang tak pernah ia ketahui bagaimana alurnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Kai melangkah ketaman Rumah Sakit.

.

Kai duduk dibangku taman disamping seorang namja berkacamata yang sibuk dengan coklat yang dipegangnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa dia duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ah, kenapa namja itu suka sekali meninggalkan aku?. Tak taukah dia, kalau aku takut sendirian disini?."

Namja itu kesal. Terlihat dari caranya memain-mainkan coklat ditangannya. Coklat itu dipukulkannya di pahanya. Tiba-tiba saja, coklatnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Ia bosan.

Kai yang melihatnya pun merasa bosan.

Seorang namja berjalan perlahan menuju mereka. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil coklat yang terjatuh ke tanah tersebut.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kenapa kau sudah marah hah?." Kata lelaki itu lembut. Ia mengusap-usap pelan punggung tangan milik namja didepannya dengan posisi berlutut.

"Kim Jong Dae!. Kau pergi sudah lama." Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kim Min Seok, pelankan suaramu. Kau tau, kau sudah mengganggu orang disebelahmu."

Xiumin kaget, begitu pula dengan kai yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?. Apa ada orang disampingku?. Dimana…?." Ucap Xiumin sambil memutar kepalanya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihatku?." Lirih Kai pelan.

Chen tersenyum.

"Dia buta." Ucap Chen singkat.

"Ayo, nona Kim. Kau harus check up." Bisik Chen sambil membantu namjachingunya berdiri.

"Ya!. Jangan panggil aku nona bodoh!." Teriak Xiumin, sebelum mereka menghilang dibalik koridor rumah sakit.

Ditempatnya, Kai tertohok sendirian.

Apakah ia masih sanggup mencintai Do Kyungsoo yang buta?. Seandainya Kyungsoo mengalami kebutaan seperti namja tadi?.

Kai ingat.

Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah karena apa ya?.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?." Ujar Luhan begitu melihat Chanyeol keluar kamar pasien.

"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar."

Luhan terdiam. Ia hanya mampu memandangi punggung hyungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sudahlah hyung. Apa kamu mau menengok Baekhyun hyung?." Ajak Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, sebelum mendorong pintu kamar pasien.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Suho ssi.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Ucap dokter itu lembut.

Suho tersenyum, "Gwaenchana."

"Kau tak boleh berhenti berharap. Aku akan terus mencari pendonor jantung untuk dongsaengmu."

"Apa maksudmu, aku harus berharap ada orang yang tengah sekarat sekarang, dan mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk adikku?. Orang yang sekarat itu, juga memiliki keluarga seperti Kyungsoo, Lay."

"Aku… hanya ingin berusaha menyembuhkan adikmu."

"Kau sudah berusaha, Lay." Suho memegang kedua bahu Lay kuat.

Lay tercengang, Suho adalah sosok namja yang tegar. Ia tahu itu.

"Kau kuat, Suho."

"Aku akan menikmati setiap menit waktuku bersama Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya hanya untuk menangis." Jawab Suho.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, untuk adikmu."

Suho diam.

"Kau harus optimis, Kyungsoo pasti akan hidup."

"Gumawo, Lay-yah. Aku harus menjenguk Kyungsoo sekarang." Ucap Suho sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Suho menoleh memandang Lay yang masih memandangnya.

"Dokter, sepertinya besok kau harus membawakan bekal makan siang untukku." Ujar Suho. Sesaat ia dapat melihat rona merah muda menjalar dipipi Lay.

.

Suho berjalan pelan kearah kamar Kyungsoo, didepannya ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan gontai. Suho prihatin dengan namja itu.

Ingin sekali, rasanya menepuk pundak namja itu, dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi…

Ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Lelaki itu sempoyongan dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk.

"Ya!. Ada apa dengannya?." Bisik Suo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum sempat menolongnya, lelaki itu sudah berdiri kembali dengan bantuan kursi duduk yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?." Ucap Suho sambil membantu namja itu duduk dikursi tunggu.

Namja itu menoleh kearah Suho.

"Naneun Suho imnida. Siapa namamu?."

Ia tak menjawab.

"Apa kau sakit?. Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh seperti itu?."

Ia tetap tak menjawab.

"Apa kau tengah bersedih?." Tanya Suho hati-hati.

Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa orang yang kau sayang, terluka?"

Kali ini, namja itu memandang Suho lekat-lekat.

'Sepertinya benar' Batin Suho.

"Apa 'dia' sakit?." Tanya Suho lagi.

Namja itu memandang Suho datar. Tapi, Suho tau, tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kepedihan yang luar biasa. Mungkin, bukan sakit yang biasa.

"Aku juga punya dongsaeng, dia sakit. Hidupnya tak lama lagi, tapi ia masih ceria. Memang sakit, bila harus kehilangan orang yang kau sayang. Tapi, ketauhilah ia punya kehidupan lagi setelah itu, ia akan bahagia dikehidupannya yang lain. Aku sedih bila harus kehilangannya. Namun, Aku akan jauh lebih sedih lagi, bila melihatnya kesakitan menahan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya daripada harus kehilangan dia.

Dengan begitu, rasa sakitnya akan hilang bukan?."

Pandangan Suho menerawang.

Namja itu memandang Suho dalam-dalam, ia teringat akan ucapan dongsaengnya yang lalu.

"…_.Tak tahukah kau, hyung, itu hanya menyiksanya!. Biarlah dia mati dengan tenang hyung!..."_

Ya, namja itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku sedih bila melihat dia kesakitan, maka dari itu aku akan ikhlas kapanpun dia akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Suho.

Air mata Chanyeol menetes.

"Bolehkah, aku bertemu dengan adikmu?." Ucap Chanyeol serak.

Suho terkejut, namun ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Ge… bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti kita beri nama Wu Soo Soo?." Ucap Tao yang langsung membuat Kris merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-terbahak mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin, Kyungsoo menjadi kenangan bagi kita nanti. Lagipula Wu Soo Soo terdengar mirip Wushu." Ujar Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Tao. Benarkah, ia akan menjadi kenangan?.

Kris yang tahu suasananya, mencoba melucu.

"Kenapa tak sekalian kau beri nama Wu Gucci?."

Tao yang polos cuma berdecak, "Kurasa itu lumayan Ge."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar sweat drop!. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kemesraann dua sejoli ini.

Ia teringat Kai. Ia merindukannya.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar dibuka. Suho dan seorang namja awut-awutan dengan rambut keriting mie basahnya.

Semua memandang kearah namja itu dengan tatapan bertanya, "Nugu ya?."

"Perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Makanya aku mengajaknya kemari." Ucap Suho kalem.

Ia menarik Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak mengerti.

Kris dan Tao mengambil posisi berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Ng…" Belum sempat Kyungsoo bersuara, Chanyeol sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terbaring disini?." Tanya Chanyeol serak.

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dari balik punggung Chanyeol, berharap kakaknya itu mau memberi tahunya, 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini.?'

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah semua manusia akan mati pada akhirnya?. Anggap saja, aku lebih cepat beberapa tahun dari kalian." Senyum Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik tubuhnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang… Ah, namja itu menangis?. Sejak kapan?.

"Jantungku begitu lemah, jika harus terus memompa kehidupan untukku. Mungkin, akan tiba saat untuknya beristirahat." Lirih Kyungsoo. Disekanya airmata milik Chanyeol dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

.

Chanyeol tersentak.

Dia…?. Jantung?.

.

"_Semua organ milik Baekhyun sudah rusak, hanya jantungnya saja yang masih berdetak…."_

_._

Apakah ini semacam takdir?. Apa Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan namja ini, untuk itu?. Mendonorkan jantung Baekhyun untuknya?.

Apa itu berarti, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk kehilangan Baekhyun?.

"Ya!." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol. "Kau melamun?."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau harus sembuh Kyungsoo-yah."

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya yang memang bulat. Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan Kris serta Tao diam tanpa ekspresi.

.Hening.

"Gege! Aku mau tidur disini saja ya, malam ini?..." Rengekan Tao memecahkan suasana yang tiba-tiba senyap itu.

"Ya! Tao!, Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?."

Suho dan Kyungsoo berpandangan cukup lama, mengacuhkan ucapan kedua pasangan kekasih itu.

"Hyung…"

"Jangan tanya padaku Kyungsoo-na, aku juga tak tau siapa namja itu."

"Bukan itu, hyung…"

Suho menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya.

"Saranghae Hyung… Kau adalah Black Pearl yang memberikanku kekuatan."

Suho tersenyum, "Apa kau betah di Rumah Sakit hah?."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa sembuh. Tinggallah beberapa lama lagi disini, ne?." Ujar Suho sambil memeluk erat dongsaengnya itu. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja.

Tao ikut menangis, ia memeluk Kris erat-erat. Tangisannya, jauh lebih keras daripada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung…Aku punya satu permintaan." Bisik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Dimana Baekhyun!?.." Teriak Chanyeol begitu melihat kamar pasien atas nama Byun Baekhyun sudah kosong.

Luhan menangis, Sehun memeluknya erat. Sementara itu, Kai yang baru datang tidak tahu menahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Tadi.. Hiks… Orang tuanya Baekhyun… hiks…." Ucap Luhan tersenggal-senggal.

"KATAKAN PADAKU LUHAN!." Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu Luhan kuat.

Luhan semakin menangis. Amarah meliputi kepala Sehun, ia menarik kerah Chanyeol dan menabrakkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Hentikan, perlakuan kasarmu itu!." Teriak Sehun tertekan.

Ia menarik kuat-kuat kerah baju Chanyeol yang lusuh. Giginya bergeretak menahan amarah.

"HENTIKAN SEHUN! DIA KAKAKKU!..." Teriak Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun, kakaknya itulah yang paing menderita sekarang. Ia tak ingin siapapun membentaknya. Ia tak ingin, siapapun mencacinya. Tak boleh!.

Sehun melepas cengkeraman tangannya, "Mianhae, Chan hyung."

Luhan menatap kakaknya yang bersandar di tembok.

"Hyung… Baekhyun." Luhan menghirup nafas dalam, mencoba mengatur nafasnya,

.

.

"Orangtua Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk mencabut semua peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dia… mungkin, ada di kamar jenazah sekarang. Karena orangtuanya akan memakamkannya segera. Setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berapa FF yang belum sempat saya tamatkan?...

.Ha…. saya benar-benar galau. Maafkan saya… hiks…^^

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya EXO. Black Pearl. Setiap hari saya selalu update status tentang lagu itu. Haha… padahal saya belum tau betul apa arti dari lagunya. Ada yang tau?.

Kasih tau saya dunk? *puppy eyes.

.

Keluarga Exo bahagia, masih dalam tahap tulis judul *eh.

Kaisoo sama Please, Love me. Aduhhh…. Idenya ada. Nulisnya agak susah.

.

FF ini juga aslinya, One Shoot tapi jadi luarbiasa sepanjang ini. Jadi dilanjut chap dua aja deh.

.

I Will Update Soon… *tebar duit recehan*

.

Review ya? *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Pearl.**

Title : Black Pearl

Author : Ai Zhi Lan (AlfA_LoveHigh)

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rated : T

Cast : All Member EXO.

Pairing :

Main Pairing : KaiSoo

Other Pairing : ChanBaek. HunHan. KrisTao. SuLay. ChenMin

Disclaimer : Semua Cast adalah milik Allah swt, Orangtuanya dan SME.

Ide, Alur Cerita adalah milik Saya.

Triple K (Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kris) adalah bagian dari hidup saya.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

He Is My Black Pearl.

He is My Black Pearl.

My Beautiful Black Pearl.

.

.

.

"Orangtua Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk mencabut semua peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dia… mungkin, ada di kamar jenazah sekarang. Karena orangtuanya akan memakamkannya segera. Setelah ini."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang nanar kearah Luhan. Tubuhnya, melorot terduduk dengan lemas di lantai. Wajahnya tertunduk lemah. Aliran airmata menganak sungai di pipinya.

"_Aku…_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa keduanya._

_Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa menyeamatkannya._

_Aku terlambat Baekhyun!..._

_Aku terlambat membuat keinginanmu terwujud. Aku terlambat menyelamatkan Kyungsoo._

_Aku membiarkan jantungmu berhenti berdetak begitu saja, tanpa melakukan apa-apa._

…_Aku bodoh Baekhyun!._

_Sedetik saja, aku lebih awal… Mungkin aku sudah mendonorkan jantungmu ke Kyungsoo dan membuatmu tersenyum, karena telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa dan membuat orang yang menyayanginya tersenyum._

_Aku bodoh Baekhyun!..._

_Bahkan dihari terakhirmu, aku tak ada disampingmu._

_Maafkan aku Baekhyun…. Maafkan aku…."_

Raung Chanyeol dalam hati. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi dan turun ke lehernya.

.

Luhanpun ikut menangis melihat kakaknya yang begitu terpukur.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku hyung…. Hiks… Aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Hiks…"

Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan, mencoba menenangkannya.

Kai yang hanya menonton merasa sedikit canggung. Ia berinisiatif membeli minuman untuk menenangkan mereka.

.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hyung!. Kau mau kemana?..." Pekik Luhan, ia hampir saja berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu, sebelum Sehun mencegahnya. Didekapnya erat-erat tubuh Luhan.

Tubuh kecil yang berontak itupun, perlahan mengendur dan ia kembali terisak.

"Aku..tidak tahu Sehun… Hiks… Aku tidak tahu, apa yang seharusnya… Hiks… Kukatakan pada Kakakku… Hiks…

Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin terluka. Hiks…"

"Tenanglah, Hyung… Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dan terus berlari. Ia tak tahu dimana Kamar Jenazah. Ia tidak tahu ia berjalan kemana. Yang ia tahu, ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun!. Atau, bisa saja mayat Baekhyun?.

Dimana Chanyeol bisa menemukanmu Baekhyun?.

Tak bisakah kau meneriakkan dimana dirimu sekarang berada, dengan suara indahmu itu?.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!. Kau dimana!..." Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Ia tak peduli ini Rumah Sakit.

Ia tak peduli ini sudah malam.

IA TAK PEDULI!...

DIMANA BAEKHYUN! Pekik Chanyeol.

Mendadak kepalanya pening. Kapan terakhir perutnya terisi?. Kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya?.

Malang menimpa Chanyeol. Ia tersungkur tepat didepan kamar bertuliskan "Kamar Jenazah".

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Kai berjalan tak tentu arah, ia memutuskan untuk membeli minum, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu dimana letak kantin Rumah Sakit. Ia juga tak tahu harus mencari air minum dimana selain didalam Rumah Sakit. Benar-benar, sebuah keputusan yang salah untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Terlalu banyak, kesedihan yang tak ia mengerti, terjadi di depan matanya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?.

Ya!. Kenapa jantung Kai berdetak tak keruan?. Kenapa feelingnya tidak enak?.

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo?.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya paranoid dengan semua kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Bisik Kai menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Tidak, Ge!. Aku mau tidur disini malam ini!."

Sayup-sayup Kai mendengar suara seorang namja dari kegelapan. Tepatnya dari arah kursi di koridor Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan, sekolahmu Tao?. Kan kita masih bisa kesini lagi besok?. Tadi pagi kau sudah bolos. Besok apa kau mau bolos sekolah lagi ha?."

Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dimengerti Kai.

Kai duduk disamping mereka, tak berniat menguping karena selain itu bukan urusannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersama Kyungsoo."

Ujar namja yang dipanggil Tao oleh namja satunya itu.

Kai membelalakkan matanya, "Apa dia tadi berkata Kyungsoo?." Kata hati Kai.

Ah!, Siapa tahu, itu hanya kosa-kata dari bahasa aneh mereka.

.

Sementara itu, Kris merasa agak risih dengan adanya Kai disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku tak ingin mereka mencemaskan kita." Ucap Kris sambil menggeret Tao pergi.

.

Kai memandang mereka datar.

"Apa salahnya, aku duduk disini?." Lirihnya.

Hampir saja, Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang itu dan berbaring, Handphonenya berbunyi nyaring.

**.**

**From : Sehunna**

"_**Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Kai?. Aku dan Luhan hyung, harus menemani Chanyeol hyung. Ia dirawat malam ini.**_

_**Mianhae Kai, harus menyeretmu ke masalah ini."**_

.

Sudah Kai duga.

Akhirnya, ia harus tersingkir dan pulang sendirian. Bukan salah Sehun. Ia harus memberikan dukungan moril kepada Luhan, namjachingunya. Sementara, perannya hanyalah sebagai penonton.

Kai merasa tak berguna.

.

**To : Sehunna**

"_**Gwaenchana. Sampaikan salamku ke Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung."**_

.

Mau tak mau, Kai harus pulang sendirian malam ini. Kalau saja, ini masih sore, ia pasti akan ke rumah Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu dengan berpura-pura kena masalah berat dan sedikit didramatisir. Namja itu, pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya dan bahkan akan memperlakukan Kai selayaknya raja.

Ah!. Kai benar-benar merindukan namja itu.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Sepi.

Sehun tidak masuk sekolah.

Luhan pun demikian.

Dan Kyungsoo?.

….

Kai berjalan tak keruan sambil sesekali menendang angin. Kyungsoo tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja itu?. Dia sakit apa?. Kenapa ia tak menghubungi Kai.

Tak pentingkah, Kai bagi Do Kyungsoo?. Kenapa tak sedikitpun Kyungsoo menghubunginya?.

Kai sudah mengirim pesan dan menelpon beberapa kali ke nomer ponsel Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

Tak apa, bila Kyungsoo tak mencintainya. Tak apa bila Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tapi Kai tak mau dibeginikan!.

Kai tak suka bila tak melihat Kyungsoo.

Apakah seperti ini rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang disayang?. Beginikah perasaan yang dirasakan Chanyeol hyung saat ini?. Batin Kai.

Ia harus bergerak sebelum ia mati penasaran.

.

"Mianhae, Gongchan hyung… Apa kau tau kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak masuk sekolah?." Tanya Kai kepada teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang setahu Kai, namja itu adalah sekretaris kelas.

"Kyungsoo?. Apa kau belum tahu?. Dia sudah pindah sekolah."

.

.

Deg!,

.

"Kami juga tidak begitu tau tentang Kyungsoo. Dia adalah namja yang tertutup. Berita kepindahan sekolahnya pun, kami dengar dari wali kelas kami."

Ucapan Gongchan bagaikan angin lalu ditelinga Kai.

Ia tak butuh berita itu.

Yang Ia butuhkan hanya Kyungsoo.

Dimanakah namja itu sekarang?.

Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?. Kenapa?...

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada wali kelas kami, Lee Sung Hwan Ssi…" Ucap Gongchan.

"Benarkah aku bisa bertanya kepadanya?."

Sepertinya, Kai salah paham mengartikan ucapan Gongchan.

"Ne. Kau bisa menanyakan perihal kepindahan Kyungsoo ke Lee Seosaengnim."

.

.

Kai bertolak dari kelas Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan gontai menuju tempat persembunyiannya, atap sekolah. Tempat pertama kali ia mengenal seorang Kyungsoo. Tempat pertama kali, ia dekat dan jatuh cinta kepada namja itu.

Ya, Kai mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

Tapi, seperti inikah Kai membalas perasaannya?. Dengan pergi tanpa kabar?. Pergi begitu saja.

"Hiks….

Kau jahat…

Kyungsoo….

Kau jahat hyung… Hiks…." Kai meringkuk dan menangis ditembok pembatas atap sekolahnya itu.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ucap Suho sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

"Gumawo hyung…"

"Apa kau yakin, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?."

Suho duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo dan memegang tangannya.

"Aniyo hyung, Aku tak memiliki teman."

"Apa kau berbohong kepadaku?. Lalu siapa, orang yang beruntung itu?. Suho menggoda Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah.

"Ya! Hyung… sudah kubilang, aku tak memiliki teman!." Protes Kyungsoo, tapi wajahnya yang memerah tak mampu membohongi Suho.

Kyungsoo berguling memunggungi Suho.

"Bukankah dia 'Black Pearl'mu?. Bukankah dia orang yang memberimu kekuatan?. Selain diriku tentu saja. Haha.." Goda suho lagi, ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menggelitiknya.

"Hentikan Hyung!. Lay Uisa sudah menunggumu! Pergilah!..." Teriakku Kyungsoo.

Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya menggelitik Kyungsoo, "Ah!. Kau benar juga." Desisnya.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, "Pergilah hyung, sebentar lagi, Kris ge dan Tao akan kemari."

"Apa kau yakin…?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Suho memeluk adiknya itu. Ia merasa, waktunya bersama dongsaengnya itu akan segera berakhir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pedonor jantung bagi adiknya, dan itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Airmata Suho mengalir begitu saja.

"Apa kau yakin, tak ingin memberitahu namja itu tentang keadaanmu saat ini?." Bisik Suho.

Diumur Kyungsoo yang tidak lama lagi, ia baru merasakan cintanya. Suho tahu itu. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa tak seharusnya adiknya itu jatuh cinta.

"Dia harus melupakan aku hyung. Dia tak boleh tau keadaanku. Aku tak mau dikasihani, hyung." Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dan menyeka air mata Suho dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau berhak untuk jatuh cinta, Kyungsoo…."

"Anniyo hyung, Jantungku akan berdetak sangat cepat bila didekat Kai. Aku tak mau, bertemu dengannya hanya akan mengurangi waktuku untuk melihatmu hyung, untuk melihat orang yang menyayangiku. Dan juga, semakin cepat untukku meninggalkannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka, Hyung…"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo-lah yang menangis.

"Menangislah Kyungsoo…" Suho kembali memeluk adiknya.

Lay yang berniat mengunjungi Kyungsoo… atau, Suho?. Mengurungkan niatnya, ia tersenyum namun dari manik hitamnya mengalir cairan bening.

Suho.

Setelah ia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Apa ia harus ditinggalkan oleh adiknya?. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki?.

Lay menangis. "Aku akan ada untukmu Suho Hyung. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya dan kegelapan menyergap penglihatannya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan.

"Eoh?. Sudah malam?. Apakah tadi aku tertidur disini?." Ujar Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak ia jadi linglung dan patah semangat mengingat tentang apa yang membuatnya ketiduran di atap sekolah.

Cukup!.

Kai tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Ia harus melupakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ia hanyalah symbol kenangan pahit yang harus dilupakan.

Tapi Kai, bukankah kau mencintainya?.

.

"Sudah bangun Kai?." Tanya seseorang begitu kaki Kai menginjak tangga terakhir.

"Seosaengnim…?"

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Ini langsung dari kakak Do Kyungsoo."

Kai melebarkan matanya menatap wajah seosaengnimnya.

Entah mengapa,, dilubukhatinya yang terdalam…

Dia masih mengharapkannya.

Mengharapkan… Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Ge!. Kau lama sekali!... Aku ingin cepat bertemu Kyungsoo!." Cibir Tao.

Kris menggeleng pelan sambil menunggu minumannya keluar dari Vending Machine yang ada di dalam Rumah Sakit. Namja itu tadi, yang menyuruh Kris membeli minuman sebelum menjenguk Kyungsoo dikamarnya. Tapi kini, namja itu yang menyibirnya lama.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, nanti gege menyusul ya?." Ucap Tao manis. Membuat Kris urung kesal.

.

Disatu sisi.

"Chen! Chen!. Kau kebiasaan meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini!." Cibir seorang namja yang tengah bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga yang ada di teras Rumah Sakit.

"Lihatlah, Chen!. Aku juga bisa berjalan seorang diri!. Kali ini tanpa bantuanmu!." Kesal Xiumin, nama namja tersebut.

Dengan memakai tongkatnya, ia berjalan sambil meraba-raba area didepannya.

Namun,

BRAGK!.

"Aduh!."

"Gege!... Sakiittt!..." Teriakan keras seorang namja membuat Xiumin terpaksa menutup telinganya.

Xiumin meraba-raba mencari tongkatnya, selagi namja itu menangis. Namun malang bagi Xiumin yang buta. Bukan tongkat yang ditemuinya, melainkan kepalanya yang terbentur tembok. Dan iapun pinsan didepan Tao, yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Gege!... AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ORANG!" Teriak Tao.

Seorang namja menyadari keributan yang dibuat oleh Tao dan langsung menghampirinya.

Sementara Kris yang sudah sweatdrop memutuskan untuk meminum soft drinknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri namjachingunya.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

Kai berlari kencang menembus hawa dingin dan kegelapan malam yang menyeruak dihadapannya. Ditangannya ia memegang erat sebuah benda. Entahlah benda apa. Ia mirip sebuah kalung. Benda yang mendadak memberinya kekuatan disaat-saat seperti ini. Kai tahu, ia pasti akan mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

Do Kyungsoo ditakdirkan untuknya.

Pasti.

Dan ia siap menjemput takdirnya.

"_Kalau kau yakin Kyungsoo itu takdirmu, kejarlah Kai. Kalau Kyungsoo tak mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia memberikan benda berharganya untukmu?..."_

Ucapan Lee Seosaengnim juga memberinya kekuatan.

Ia berlari dan berlari.

Lari!.

Waktumu takkan lama Kai!.

"_Fokuslah pada apa yang ada didepanmu, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang Kai. Kejarlah Kyungsoo Kai. Ia membutuhkanmu!."_

Maka Kai terus berlari.

.

Kaki yang tak kenal lelah itu telah sampai ketujuannya. Tangan Kai memegang erat pagar besi yang ada dihadapannya.

Dikunci.

Tentu saja.

"Aku akan menunggu." Desis Kai.

Maka Kai memposisikan dirinya bersandar di pagar tersebut dan menselonjorkan kakinya.

.

Mata Kai memandang kalung yang kini terangkat sejajar dengan matanya. Cahaya bulan yang tengah purnama memantulkan kilauan di liontinnya. Kalung itu sederhana saja. Ia terbuat dari titanium dengan liontin menyerupai matahari. Ditengah matahari yang bersinar itu, terletak Black Pearl. Ya!. Mutiara hitam.

Mutiara yang bersinar walau malam.

Mutiara yang takkan membuatmu silau diwaktu pagi.

Mutiara symbol kekuatan bagi seorang Kyungsoo.

Dan kini, mutiara itu ada di tangan Kai.

Kyungsoo memberikan Black Pearlnya. Kekuatannya. Kepada Kai.

.

Didalam pikiran Kai, ia mengulang kembali kejadian disekolah dengan Lee Seosangnim tadi.

.

**Flashback On**

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Ini langsung dari kakak Do Kyungsoo."

Kai melebarkan matanya menatap wajah seosaengnimnya.

"Ya!. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kim Jong In." Lee Sunghwan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jasnya.

Sebuah surat dan… kalung?.

Kalung dengan mutiara hitam sebagai pusat liontinnya.

"Aku bukan yeoja, Seosaengnim. Kenapa kau memberikanku itu?." Ujar Kai. Ia pikir, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo memberikan benda mainan yeoja itu kepadanya.

Tapi, ia salah.

"Ini, titipan Hyung Kyungsoo padamu Kkamjong!." Ucap Lee Seosangenim.

Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Kyungsoo..?"

"Suho ssi bilang, Kyungsoo memintanya untuk memberikan benda ini kepada Kim Jong In kelas 1B, yang biasa dipanggil Kkamjong. Apa itu benar kau?."

Kai mengangguk, matanya menatap nanar kearah kalung yang kini bagaikan magnet baginya. Hanya karena Kyungsoo. Hanya karena kalung itu dari Kyungsoo, efeknya bisa berubah begitu dahsyat.

Tangan Kai meraih kalung itu dan memegangnya erat.

"Kai…

Menurut informasi yang kudapat. Kyungsoo tidak pindah sekolah kai…"

Kai menatap wajah gurunya itu penasaran.

"Dia berhenti sekolah."

Ayolah... apa hanya itu?. Kai butuh informasi yang lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, hah?. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Suho ssi, hanya bilang kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya, hanya itu!." Ujar lee Seosaengnim.

Kai tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi aku punya ini!. Tada….!" Ucap Lee Seosaengnim sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen.

Itu tidak menghibur seorang Kai!. Kau tahu?.

Namun, Lee Sunghwan punya rencana dan rahasia dibalik bolpointnya.

Ia menggoreskan tinta hitam itu diatas kertas surat yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

"Ini alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Didalam kertas ini, ada surat dari Kyungsoo. Bacalah sesudah kau sampai dirumahnya. Aku tau Kai, Kau mencintai Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu jangan pernah berhenti untuk mencintainya." Ucap guru Kai itu berapi-api.

Kai masih tak bergeming. Ia menatap lurus keiris mata gurunya.

Ia sudah akan melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mau mengingat namja itu lagi.

"Apa kau percaya akan takdir Kai?."

Kai masih tak bergeming.

"Kau harus percaya, kalau Kyungsoo itu takdirmu!. Dia mencintaimu Kai, percayalah…"

Lee seosaengnim memegang erat bahu Kai.

"Kalau Kyungsoo tak mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia memberikan benda berharganya untukmu?..."

Kai memandang nanar kemata gurunya. Benarkah benda ini berharga?.

"Kalau kau yakin Kyungsoo itu takdirmu, kejarlah dia Kai!."

"…"

"KEJARLAH DIA KAI! ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL UNTUK SELAMANYA!." Pekik Lee Seosaengnim.

Mau tak mau Kai membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Guru itu mengguncang tubuhnya!.

"Fokuslah pada apa yang ada didepanmu, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang Kai. Kejarlah Kyungsoo Kai. Ia membutuhkanmu!.

Mungkin dulu ia membuatmu bersedih, tapi kalian masih punya hari esok untuk memperbaikinya."

Guru itu menangis.

Menangis dihadapan Kai.

"LARILAH KAI!. KEJAR KYUNGSOO!."

Dan Kai pun berlari. Melewati pagar sekolah. Menembus gelapnya malam. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyesap lewat pori-pori tubuhnya.

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Dan disinilah Kai sekarang. Duduk di depan gebang masuk rumah keluarga Do. Ia tak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menyayangi kyungsoo dan ia belum melakukan pengorbanan apa-apa kepadanya. Inilah, pembuktian bagi kesungguhan Kai.

Ia akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo atau Suho membuka pagar rumah mereka dan memberitahu Kai bahwa Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kai. Bahwa Kyungsoo juga menunggu Kai.

Kai menarik sepucuk surat dan membacanya. Namun, pencahayaan yang kurang, membuatnya kembali meletakkan surat itu kedalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Jin Young Ssi. Kita lupakan semua resiko buruk yang akan terjadi."

"…."

"Namja itu… Mereka akan dipertemukan oleh takdir. Kita pikirkan ia nanti, aku sudah menyisipkan Baro dan Shin Woo untuk mengawasi mereka, sekaligus mencari keberadaan seseorang."

"…"

"Akan kuhubungi Sandeul untuk melancarkan tugasmu, nae?."

"…"

"Gumawo, Jin Young Ssi."

Plip.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengamati sekilas handphonenya dan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah!. Aku belum menghubungi keluarganya Kai. Namja itu pasti lupa dengan keluarganya. Aku harus menghubungi mereka agar tidak khawatir."

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

"Hyung… Kau belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin." Ucap Sehun. Lengannya menepuk bahu milik Luhan yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol.

"Semestinya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol hyung akan semenderita ini."

"Hyung…."

"Seharusnya aku tau, Chanyeol hyung tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun." Luhan memegang telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terinfus.

"…"

"Sehun… apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Tatapan Luhan menerawang.

Sehun mengambil alih tangan Luhan dan memegangnya, erat.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menjadi sehat dan kuat. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawat Chanyeol hyung?. Perhatikan kondisimu, arra?." Ucap Sehun lembut.

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun…

.

.

Gumawo…"

Sehun hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

**Black Pearl**

.

.

.

TBC.

.

MIANHAMNIDA!...*Bow

Saya adalah Author paling tidak Konsisten. Kemarin bilang, cuman oneshoot. Eh, ternyata kepanjangan. Jadinya mau dibuat TwoShoot. Tapi lagi-lagi… Hikseu.. :'(. #Nyanyi Baby I'm Sorry.

Oleh karena itu, Author ga tau ini bisa tamat sampai berapa chapter. Mian. *bow

Jangan pikir yang macem2 tentang personil BiwanEpor (B1A4) yang saya munculkan. Hahaha…. Saya cuman kepengen munculin mereka, nggak ada maksud khusus. XD

Mereka jugag ga begitu banyak berperan koq. XD.

I Love Gongchan very much :3

.

Atu lagi, Ini adalah FanFic KaiSoo jadi maaf kalo moment pair lainnya cuman sedikit, dan saya putar-putar agar berhubungan sama KaiSoo .

Maapin yag, kalo bacanya jadi belibet.

Oh ya, ada yang bilang cerita saya kayak novel?. n_n makasih….

Saya sudah bakalan sedih aja, dikira mirip sinetron… U,U

TOLONG JANGAN BILANG INI KAYAK SINETRON!. *maksa*

.

.

At last,

Review Please^^

Big Thanks To:

**7D, , PrincePink, Fio, kyungieee, siscaMinstalove, Sihyun Jung, Kang Hyun Yoo , BunnyPoro, DianaSangadji , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Oneshotbunny, WulannS, Dark Shine, hyourieeee, Xi Ri Rin , Kazehiro Yuki , G-Sajangnim, dian deer**

FF ini perpisahan selama bulan Ramadhan. Fokus Ibadah yuukkk..

Author minta maaf atas segala kesalahan author baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Baik yang merasa maupun tidak.


End file.
